


Proving Himself To Elux

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Okegom, Okegom Roleplay
Genre: Other, elux is being cute but a bitch again, i should put all of these into one big boi story at some point, no nevermind you'd just help sieg, poor ivlin, sol you should do something, where is someone to go 'sToP' when you need them, why siegy boi why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: Sieg badly wants a place by Elux's side again. And he's willing to go as far as to attack or kill anyone for them.





	Proving Himself To Elux

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short because to be honest I had no idea what to write for before the fight. I might update it at some point to be better.

//V1DEO||LOG[]EN7RY-3477///ST4RT;:

Without hesitation, Sieg raises his sword, swinging at his former partner who dodges backwards out of the way. "P-Please, stop! You, k-know me..." He doesn't say anything back, he just blankly stares at her, raising his sword once again. Swinging out downwards, Ivlin backs out away, getting her arm caught. "Ah!" Quickly throwing the sword up before she can move again, he manages to cut deeply into her arm, but not hard enough to cut it off. "S-Stop this... P-Please...!" Ivlin begins to cry more than she already was, but Sieg shows no sign of giving in, set on earning a place at Elux's side again. "Shut. Up." He simply kicks her onto her back, raising his sword over her with one arm. She looks up at him, her voice shaking. "P-Please... I d-don't want to h-hurt you..." IN-4, still watching from above, decides to intervene. "She can't die... Sorry, Time. Gotta cut into this one." Using the magic learnt from Time, IN-4 casts a spell to disorientate Sieg, making his vision completely white. He stumbles backwards, lowering his sword in the daze. Ivlin lets out just a whisper, "I-I'm sorry..." Before impaling Sieg's left arm with a fire trident. He lets out a shout of pain, before finally regaining his vision, looking back up at Ivlin. There's no life in his eyes. The man he once was is gone, now replaced with the lifeless eyes of someone hellbent on serving their God. Backing away from Ivlin, Sieg looks her up and down, seemingly checking her stance. "You should've left when you had the chance."  
"B-But..." Before she can say anything more, he starts running at her, sliding along the ground and swiping at her ankles. She manages to only just jump over the sword, but he swiftly jumps up to his feet and backwards, stabbing her through the left leg. With a scream of agony she falls to one knee, no longer able to stand. Ivlin calls upon another fire trident, yet Sieg catches her arm as she swings backwards. Dropping his sword, he forcefully slams her arm backwards against his other, and with a loud crack breaks her arm. Picking his sword back up and pushing her to the ground, Sieg stands over Ivlin, who is now sobbing uncontrollably, probably from both physical and mental pain. He puts one foot on top of her, pressing down so that she can't get up. Knowing he can't help her now, IN-4 simply watches. "Don't kill her, Sieg. It won't end well for you..." Looking up to face Elux, Sol already having turned away, he speaks up. "What do you want me to do with her? Do you want her dead?" After a few moments of silence, Elux finally makes her mind up. "No, don't kill her... We can send her back to where she came from, so that everyone else there knows to stay away."  
"As you wish, Lady Elux." Sieg gets off of Ivlin, stepping around to the front of her. Lifting her head up by her hair to face him, he can see her tear-soaked face. Nevertheless, he just threatens her, in the same monotone voice as before. "Listen girl, you're getting one chance to leave with your life, and if you don't, or come back here. On Lady Elux's command, I will kill you. Do you understand?"  
"S-Sieg... This i-isn't like y-you... Please, come h-home..." Beginning to cry again, he lets go off her hair and stands up. "This is my home. Now, I suggest you leave."

Sieg said no more to her. He just turned away and walked towards Elux, leaving Ivlin there, on the floor in a broken state. He stopped in front of Elux's throne. "Was that good enough, Lady Elux?"  
"That was more than enough! Go one, you can head back to your old room. Sol, lead the way."  
"Of course, Lady Elux" And so, Sieg followed Sol as she led him deeper into the castle, to take him to his old room. "You didn't have to nearly kill her, you know."  
"If they were an unwanted guest in Lady Elux's castle they had to be taught a lesson. You should know that better than anyone Sol." They whispered back and forth to one another as they left the room. Ivlin couldn't do anything watching from afar. All she could do now was cry and hope she didn't bleed to death. Without any other options, she managed to pull her broken self up off of the floor, and with the rest of her energy create a portal back to the Pitch Black World, and limp through it. Sieg was gone now, and there was nothing any of them could do to bring him back.

//V1DEO||LOG[]EN7RY-3477///ST4RT;:


End file.
